Cat
by Mable
Summary: The thoughts of a creature trying to impress their creator, and the events that lead up to its untimely demise.


**Mable: A POV from a very different perspective. Takes place during the movie which is supposed to make it a bit rash and changing repeatedly. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Cat**_

I've been alone for a long time now.

It doesn't bother me anymore, you know, I have a job to do and I do it well. Look for that thing, some sort of round patterned thing, and bring it back to _him. _The boss and I were never considerably close, but when he suddenly shut off I realized I was all that was left. The other ones weren't made to last past him, not at all, and so they either died or slept like he did. I still lived though, and here I am, out here with these dolls.

Who would think that creatures only a few inches tall would be so damn annoying? They hurt too, and I've had more than my share of sharp things thrown or slashed at me. These little human-like, doll things are curious though, curious enough that I know he's going to want them whenever he awakes. I'll catch one eventually.

That bird one moves the quickest. It's almost comical, really, I should be able to capture it in my claws and devour it whole. Unfortunately, though, just because I was made of a cat creature, doesn't mean I am a cat creature. I wonder what they looked like, a bit, but don't really care. You see, when you've lived alone this long you actually begin to acquire real thoughts, instead of just what 'he' says. I used to think of just his commands before I became alone, but now I've learned that if I just wait I can always get a bit more.

That doesn't apply with the dolls, though. They hid in that building and only come down once in a while, except for the bird one, but I'm not going to deal with that one again. It's out of its mind. Anyway, here I am again, stalking through the world. It's a lot better than with the humans though; I'm welcome wherever I please to go. I just wish there had been another one, or two, just something to work with.

I don't even care if they're still stuck in anti-sentient hell, I just need someone else. So sometimes I visit him. His optic is closed, his body is cold, and the factory is quiet. Funny, almost, the humans tried so hard to shut him down and they failed, but the second they all die out he shuts down anyway. The round thing recharges him, like a battery, and I know that I need to find it before those dolls do. I saw the picture outside that had been drawn of the round thing; they're looking for it to.

But it's hard, so hard, to distinguish anything from the rubble and bodies anymore. I haven't become sympathetic, or weak, but the bodies do unnerve me. They slowly decay and seem to stare at you in an unsettling manner. Not that I'd be unsettled; I'm the only threatening thing out here.

Wait… I hear something…

Nothing, never mind. I sometimes think I hear noises, but I always find nothing. I must be shutting down too or something. I need work done, I need him to do work on me, and maybe he'll love me again. He doesn't give it out a lot, never, but I swear that at the second of my birth he was too gentle to not love me, right? I can get something from him, attention, from my creator, because all he ever cares about is making more anyway. I just want a shred of something to show that us, these cat Machine bodies, can work just as well as the lumbering two legged one's with guns.

I hear it again… There's something nearby.

I growled too loud again, dammit! I know that whatever it was must have heard. Doesn't matter, got to find it. I'm running as fast as I can, and I'm very fast, and there it is. It's one of those dolls, a small one, and that weapon it wields isn't much of one at all. I'm more than willing to get this one, I want it, I'm not letting them get away again. As soon as it sees me I get rid of its weapon, it's feisty though, it got me across the head, and I threw it to the side.

Didn't want to deal with it anyway… And there it is… There it is, the round thing, the dolls did have it! Finally I can awaken him again! Let me just make- What was that noise? There's a can, let me check inside. Reaching in and… Oh, there's definitely something in there. I look in and here it is, I'll be, another one and-

Ah! What just hit me?! A rock!?

That other one, of course, not that I can really get this one in the can anyway, best stick with the one that hit me with the rock, I'm not letting it go. It's shaking, it's scared, at least its smart enough to recognize a real threat. I've got him now though, I'll just carry him in my mouth, like prey. Have to be careful with the fabric, he might want it intact. Got the round thing, got the doll, let me check the can again, nothing, got away. Doesn't matter, the damn thing can run for all I care, I got exactly what I need right here.

Time to wake him up.

* * *

How did he get buried this deep? I'm thinking that something is just trying to make my job harder, perhaps its fate, maybe the dolls. As for my 'new friend', it's over in a cage I got together a while back. I think its asleep now, we've been together for a while and he finally stopped doing anything. I couldn't have killed it or anything because I know I didn't bite it that hard. I couldn't kill it; he might want to do something with it later.

Almost got him free, he can do the rest, but he might get a little temperamental. Let's be straight though; he's _always _temperamental. Incarnate of anger, I swear he is, but it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll be out of his line of fire because I'm waking him again.

Wait a second… What is _that?_

That noise?... The cage!

Here I am down here, I should have brought the cage closer, running as fast as I- What the-?! I know the dolls don't multiply, especially making completely different ones! I'm hunting them but their being absolutely infuriating! Running around this stupid cage! It's got to go, consider yourself lucky rock-throwing-doll, I shall throw you like a rock out of my sight! With it gone I'm now able to see that this was the other one from earlier, it's waving a bright light in my face and I'm getting annoyed.

I struck out and now can't see it anymore, threw it pretty far away, if they escape he'll be furious… Never mind, there they are. Here Dolly, Dolly! No escape from the Machines, and no, needles don't hurt me! What's that whirring noise?

It's the bird doll, again, and-!

What did it do to me?! I can't open my mouth! Now it's on my back, what's wrong with this doll!? I've got to throw it off… There it goes up there, ready to fall, and it… Wait… What's in its hand?... Creator, it's some sort of blade-!

_Slash_

**Thunk**

* * *

**Mable: Thus comes the tragic end to the Cat Beast's life. What a shame. There are some obvious flaws in the fic, it's rushed and the dialogue is all over the place, but I think I, at least, managed to get the point across. 'What it would be like if the Cat Beast had thoughts' and such. Might write POVs for the other Beasts, but I'm not sure yet. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
